daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midori Kotomi
}} Kotomi Midori(ことみ 緑) is the second of StarMiya's original characters. She is engaged to Suirō Hikaru, by an arranged marriage. Appearance Kotomi has dark chestnut, shoulder length wavy hair with straight cut bangs that she accents with thin ribbons, normally changing the colour to fit her mood. She has matching colored doe-like eyes and is short in height. As an idol this is thought to add to her cuteness, making her a big hit with her fans. Personality Kotomi is a shy and timid girl who has no or little confidence in her abilities. Her family owns a sweets shop that specializes in Japanese sweets. Due to her timid nature, she often relies on her teammates when is unable to speak out for herself. However, she is able to clearly speak her opinions to her teammates and is usually the one who puts a stop to Miyuki's and Sakura's arguments, even though she does agree with Miyuki when it concerns Sakura's health. Despite being so shy and timid, Kotomi has been called a devil when she makes Sakura attend her tradition dance lessons and she's the one who makes Miyuki eat natto. Background Kotomi comes from a wealthy traditional family, who is well known for their traditional Japanese sweets. Due to her families wealth, she met Miyuki in a meeting between of the two families when she younger. Her first impression of Miyuki was that she was like a princess because of her elegance and manners. However, that soon proved to be wrong when she got to know Miyuki more. She first met Sakura through Miyuki when she was 10 years old, she instantly became envious of Sakura because she was able to handle Miyuki's teasing without any problem. Kotomi cares a lot about her family, however, due to them being a traditional family they are often harsh on her for being too modern. Her parents and grandparents were furious at her for becoming an idol because they felt it was demeaning to her as a girl. Despite being gentle and shy in nature Kotomi stood her ground when it came to her wanting to be an idol, not wanting her families traditions to limit her to what she could do. They finally gave in and supported her, but are always trying to convince her to quit being an idol when they have a chance to. While her family don't mind her relationship with Miyuki, they are not happy about her relationship with Sakura because of the family image. The Midori family are not aware of Sakura's true inheritance and only judge her by her adoptive families lives. Aura Kotomi is surrounded by Tsubaki flowers and butteflies, with crystal fans floating around her Courses *Modelling *Singing *Speech Coords *Dawn Rose Princess Coord(Unit coord) *Melody Coral Coord(Unit coord) Relationships Sakura Mizuki Harlaown- Is one of Kotomi's best friends. Sakura is often the one protecting her since she is often unable to stand up for herself. The two have a very close relationship and Kotomi is the only one capable of comforting Sakura and she is upset, however, she is only able to do this when Miyuki isn't around. Miyuki Hanazaki - is one of Kotomi's friends. Miyuki is often found teasing Kotomi over anything and almost always goes too far, however, she will quickly stand up for her whenever someone has a go at her, going as far as saying " 'l'm the only one allowed to make Kotomi cry" Etymology 緑(Midori) Means Green ことみ(Kotomi) - こと means About while み - means Only so together her name means about only green Trivia *Her speciality is making traditional Japanese sweets. *She has feelings for her fellow classmate. **This means that she has broke one of the idol rules. **This rule is that love is forbidden. *It is suspected that she has the Legendary Prism Voice but it hasn't been proved. *Her favourite season is Autumn. *Despite not liking talking to people, she has no genuine fear. *Her idol nickname is shy devil. Gallery kotomii.png Midori-kotomi.png 6376ad09-2c2f-4753-a8fe-4b90466149e0.jpg 769c958b-c8b1-4b41-bff3-843c44bc9a07.jpg 9d6f898f-a394-4ebd-a87e-b06a12c9a6a8.jpg 25ad3feb-1411-480b-a9fe-eac37784d1b1.jpg 977ae8f7-e826-4930-b6f7-16197cab2916.jpg Ecb26305-b421-4869-9014-216fd4607f57.jpg MIYAHANA_BEST_TEAM.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:User:StarMiya Category:Middle School